


Love and Idiosyncrasies

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, after madison, bitty and jack in providence, bitty is a smitten kitten, ding dongs in love, learning about one another, that summer of the graduation kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: What a treat to be allowed into his world; to see all of the private idiosyncrasies, all the quirks and special things that make a person who they are.Bitty learns a little bit more of Jack's home life and the little things that make Jack, Jack.  Set in August, after Madison.





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to finish a [chapter of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343493/chapters/30548409) (SMUT IS HARD, Y'ALL! -- no pun intended) and wrote this to take a smut break. I pounded this out fast (again, no pun intended) so it might be a little wonky. Fluffy fluff nonsense.

_“Who shall say I am not the happy genius of my household?”_ \- Danse Russe, William Carlos Williams

* * *

“I’m so glad you’re here, Bits,” Jack said the second they walked into the apartment. 

Jack closed the door and looked at Bitty with shyness brimming in his eyes as he gingerly stroked Bitty’s forearm. Bitty dropped his bag and launched himself into Jack’s arms, as Jack laughed and pressed a million kisses onto his lips.

**+++**

Bitty stretched out on the bed and emitted a bone-deep sigh. He couldn’t recall when he’d ever felt that relaxed or fulfilled. Had he ever? Jack certainly did his part to help. _Lord_.

Jack entered the bedroom, shower-fresh and damp, in nothing but pajama pants and towel dried his hair. He looked at Bitty with a glowing smile and sat on the bed next to him. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips--his eyes fluttered shut as he did. Goodness, how Bitty loved him.

“You can put your toothbrush in the holder, and I’ll bring you a couple towels fresh from the dryer. They should still be warm when you finish.”

“You just did laundry?” Bitty asked as he sat up in the bed.

“What? Oh, no. I just like to throw my towels in the dryer before I shower so they’re nice and warm when I get out.”

“Oh, okay. That’s a good idea, honey,” Bitty said with a tiny smile as he got out bed. 

Jack watched him walk across the bedroom to the bath, and Bitty blushed. He wasn’t quite used to having Jack see him in that state of dress, or rather undress, but boy, he quickly learned he loved being visually appreciated.

Bitty scampered into the bathroom and closed the door. He let out a small cackle then covered his mouth with both hands. Was this his life now? He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled, playfully shrugged, and walked into Jack’s enormous shower. Had he ever been this happy? 

The hot water felt glorious. He closed his eyes and began to hum as it sluiced down his body. On Jack’s shower shelves, there was a bar of soap, a body wash, a face scrub, two kinds of fancy shampoos and one conditioner, and three different loofahs hung from a hook. Bitty wondered if Alicia had recently stayed in the apartment.

Jack knocked on the door. 

“Bits? Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Bitty said as he wiped a space big enough for his eyes on the steamy shower door. “Boo!” he said as Jack entered the bathroom.

Jack laughed and put two towels on the vanity. 

“Nice and hot,” Jack said. “Do you have everything you need in there?”

“And then some. Are some of these things your mom’s?”

Jack frowned, “Things?”

“Like the fancy shampoos and stuff?”

“No, they’re mine.”

Bitty held up the soap and took a whiff. It smelled amazing, and he realized that was what Jack smelled like.

“That’s sandalwood,” Jack said as he poked his head into the shower. 

“Oh! Hello,” Bitty said as the bar of soap squirted out of his hand.

Jack smirked. “It’s from some Italian soap maker. My mom got me a set from there when she was in Florence, and I liked the smell, so I just keep ordering it. There’s a shop in New York, but I’m hardly there, so…”

“It smells good,” Bitty said. He picked up the bar and began to rub it in between his hands. The soapy foam released its scent all over the shower and Bitty was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of his boyfriend.

“It’s really good for your skin. I think it’s goat’s milk, maybe? Remember how my skin was really dry? Use whatever you want, Bits.”

Jack began to leave the bathroom, and Bitty called out, “Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, there is something I need…”

Jack popped his head back in the shower with concern on his face. “What can I get you?”

“You,” Bitty said and pulled Jack into the shower.

**+++**

Jack changed the sheets when they had decided it was finally time to go to bed and actually sleep.

“Okay, last pillowcase and we’re done.”

Bitty yawned and covered his mouth. “Excuse me! Guess I’m tired now.”

Jack winked, “We both are, eh?”

They climbed into bed and Bitty let himself sink into his pillow. He was suddenly surrounded by a lovely scent.

“Is that… what is that?”

Jack blushed. “Oh, yeah, haha. It’s lavender. I, euh, spray my pillowcases with lavender water and iron them after I wash them.”

Bitty propped himself onto his elbow and rolled on his side. “You iron your pillowcases?” he asked with a bright smile.

"My therapist taught me this trick. It helps me sleep. I know, it’s not cool--”

“Honey, no. I think it’s very cool, and if it helps you sleep, even better.”

Jack smiled and kissed Bitty on the cheek.

“Night, Bits.”

“Night, Jack.”

“I’m really happy you’re here.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

Jack curled into Bitty like a giant parenthesis, and Bitty could feel him relax. In no time, his breathing became slower and Jack fell asleep. Bitty followed soon after.

**+++**

“Coffee?” Jack asked softly.

Bitty hugged his pillow and smiled. “Morning.”

“Morning, Bits. Coffee is ready. You want me to bring you a cup here?”

Bitty curled into his pillow some more, then stretched. “No, I’m gonna make us some biscuits, so I’ll get up.”

“Sounds great,” Jack said. He kissed Bitty on the forehead and left the bedroom. “See you in a bit, Bits,” he called out.

Bitty grinned and sat up. 

He was a little sore but felt deliciously rested. He looked around Jack’s bedroom and couldn’t believe he was actually there. 

He got out of bed, pulled up his saggy pajama bottoms and slipped on his old Gleason Ice Rink t-shirt. Bitty walked over to Jack’s dresser to look at all the picture frames on display. There was a picture of Bob and Alicia when they were very young, a picture of Alicia carrying a baby Jack who was fast asleep. Bitty thought he was such a cute, sweet, chubby baby. 

And then Bitty saw a picture he had never seen before. It was one of him in the haus kitchen, holding a pie, backlit by the sun. It looked like Bitty’s sophomore year. He didn’t even remember Jack taking the photo but there it was. Jack’s testament to his affection for Bitty. Bitty felt himself get a little weepy, so he cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen.

“Try this.” Jack stood there with a soft smile and offered Bitty a cup of coffee.

Bitty took a sip. There was a deep, rich spiciness about it. 

“Cinnamon?”

Jack nodded excitedly. “I read about it in a magazine. I put a cinnamon stick in with the grounds.”

Bitty sipped his coffee with the biggest grin, as Jack continued explaining. “Then you brew it like a normal pot of coffee, but with a little something extra.”

“It's a little spicy but good,” Bitty offered.

“Yes!” Jack said smiling brightly, “Exactly.”

Bitty looked at Jack and felt such an enormous amount of love for that boy. What a treat to be allowed into his world; to see all of the private idiosyncrasies, all the quirks and special things that make a person who they are. 

Bitty felt his eyes begin to water again but willed the tears away. He could not wait to see everything Jack was willing to share with him--and no one else; that special private behavior that was only given to him. 

Bitty took his mug, put it down and squeezed Jack tightly in a long, lingering hug.

“Thank you,” Bitty said.

“For what?”

“Everything.”


	2. Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flipside of the coin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jack is amazing and perfect and gorgeous... but he's also a 25-year-old man. So it's not all lavender and cinnamon.

Bitty walked into the kitchen ready with thoughts of a cherry chocolate pie. Would the crust be chocolate graham or chocolate crumble? What about a black forest cream on top? All thoughts came to a grinding halt when he saw what Jack was doing.

“Sweetpea… are you cutting your nails at the table?”

“Oh, hey, Bits. Uh, yeah. The light is way better here in the kitchen than in the bathroom.”

“Uh… I cook here?”

Jack smiled, “Yeah, I’ve noticed,” then got back to work.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann!”

**+++**

Bitty got up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. The amount of physical activity he’d had the last couple of days (tee-hee) had left him constantly thirsty.

When he opened the fridge to pull out the Brita, he sighed. 

“Seriously, Jack?”

There as a tiny dribble of water in the pitcher. Now, sure he could just get water from the sink but it didn’t taste the same and it wasn’t cold. He walked over the sink, Brita pitcher in hand and began to refill it as he yawned.

**+++**

“Drunk History, again?” Jack asked as he settled onto the couch with a large plate of hummus and carrots.

Bitty handed Jack the remote. “Sounds perfect, sweetheart.”

Bitty sighed happily as he leaned back and adjusted the throw pillow behind him. He stuck his hand behind the pillow and felt something soft. Bitty turned around and looked behind the pillow and found four anklets.

He pulled them out, and without knowing why, smelled them. Yeah… they weren’t fresh.

“Jack!” Bitty said as he tossed the socks into the air. “Honey! Ew!”

Jack looked over, “Oh, yeah. My socks, heh.”

“What are they doing behind the pillow?”

Jack shrugged, “Well, sometimes when I’m on the couch my feet get sweaty so I just pull them off and toss ‘em.”

“Behind the pillow?”

“Maybe I was doing a quick living room clean up and just hid them back there? I don’t remember.” Jack laughed, “Why did you smell them?”

“I have no idea!” Bitty squeaked. “And they felt wet!”

Jack cackled and practically fell off the couch.

Bitty flung the socks at Jack’s face, who in turn picked them up and began to chase Bitty around the living room with them. Their laughter boomed throughout the entire apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but Santa Maria Novella's [Sandalwood](https://buy.smnovella.com/index.php/men-s/sapone-per-uomo-sandalo-7011539.html) smells really good, okay?
> 
> One of my favorite poems, [Danse Russe](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/46483/danse-russe) by William Carlos Williams.
> 
> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu <3


End file.
